De indirectas a ideas
by ZirtaEvans
Summary: Mundo Road to Ninja - No es buena idea acercarse a la terrible Hinata Hyuuga cuando esta enfadada y mas si los responsables de su enfado eran Menma y Sakura. Pero Sasuke Uchiha es la excepción que confirma la regla. One-shot


**Buenas, publico este fic que pensaba presentar a un concurso. Pero como no tenia muy claro a donde mandarlo pues lo publico aquí. Ademas me costo lo suyo manejar a estas versiones de Sasuke e Hinata.**

**La historia esta basada en algún tiempo después del o acontecido en el CD Drama Road to Charasuke Track 6**

* * *

El aura asesina que desprendía podía ser percibida incluso por los civiles que vivían en la aldea. Y no era para menos, la heredera del clan Hyuuga estaba de MUY mal humor debido a lo que acababa de ver.

"_Maldito Menma y maldita tabla de plancha_"pensaba con ganas de darle una paliza alguien. Pues no era para menos, solo llevaba un par de meses con el arisco rubio y ya la estaba engañando con la inútil de Haruno.

Oh si, cuando tuviera la mínima oportunidad pensaba matarlos a ambos de una manera lenta y dolorosa, se le activaba su byakugan inconscientemente solo de pensarlo. Quería ver llorar a ese maldito orgulloso y hacérselas pagar a la hija del cuarto.

Aun se encontraba cavilando la manera de poder realizar su venganza sin que la descubrieran cuando se encontró una rosa justo frente a sus narices.

-Parces que no estas de muy buen humor Gatita.-el Uchiha le guiño un ojo mientras seguía ofreciéndole la flor.

Maldito Sasuke, y maldita Ino que poseyó su cuerpo causando la maldita obsesión que tenia el moreno por ella. Cierto que la había dejado un poco de lado cuando empezó a salir con Menma, parecía que el chico tenía sus limites.

Pero los últimos días había vuelto a ser tan pensado como siempre...

-Tu lo sabias, ¿verdad?-dijo en un susurro escalofriante agarrándolo por el cuello de su camisa clavando su byakugan en el con sed de sangre.-Y no me dijiste nada.

-En mi defensa diré.-le respondió activando su sharingan en caso de que tuviera que defenderse.-Que no me gusta meterme en asuntos ajenos, al menos directamente.

Hinata gruño, la verdad es que lo dicho por el Uchiha tenia sentido. Debería haberse olido que algo raro pasaba cuando volvió a tirarle los tejos tan descaradamente, y ella como una tonta inocente no se le pudo ocurrir que había desaparecido la única razón por la que el no intentaba ligar con una chica

De muy mala gana lo soltó y desactivo su barrera de sangre, pero aun así seguía con muy mala cara. Maldito Menma, maldita Sakura. Y ya puestos maldita aldea de mierda, cuando llegase a saberse seria la comidilla de la temporada. ¡Que vergüenza!

-Sois demasiado parecidos.-le dijo Sasuke mirándola con... ¿Aquello era compasión?

Lo mataba.

-¿A que te refieres?-se limito a decir apoyándose en la pared de un edificio.

-A los dos os gusta dominar, no sois nada sumiso.-sonrío como si fuera obvio. Luego volvió a guiñarle un ojo.-Aunque a mi no me importaría que me hicieras lo que quisieras en la cama.

Unos transeúntes que se pasaban por allí se apartaron rápidamente cuando el chico se estrello contra al suelo debido al puñetazo que había recibido de parte de la Hyuuga como respuesta a semejante "proposición".

-No vuelvas hacer eso.

Este en respuesta solo se limito a sonreirle coqueto mientras e levantaba frotándose el estomago. Como le encantaba hacerla enojar, estaba realmente radiante cuando adoptaba esa pose. Aunque aun quería sacar de ella ese lado tímido y tierno que vio la otra vez, y algo le decía que solo tenía que esperar al momento en el que ella ya no supiera que hacer debido a la inexperiencia.

Se relamió los labios solo de pensarlo, daba gracias que justo en ese momento la Hyuuga se hubiera girado para irse a algún lado y no le viera. Era hora de ponerse serios.

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

Nota mental para el Uchiha recordad que la Hyugga como tal podía usar el byakugan a la perfección y tenia un radar cuando alguien la espiaba. Una habilidad desarrollada a partir de vivir con el pervertido de su primo sin lugar a dudas. Y ahí estaba el magullado con una pierna rota, un hombro dislocado, una mano torcido y un chichón que seguía creciendo entre otras cosas.

-Dame una buena razón para no destrozar esa cara tuya que tanto adoras.-le amenazo atravesándole con autenticas ansias de sangre mientras concentraba todo el su chakra en las manos.

-Que...tengo una... idea...-logro decir, la verdad mirando a Hinata en aquellos momento cualquiera preferiría enfrentarse a la criatura del interior de Menma.

Pero el no era un cualquiera.

La peliazul le miro con una muestra interrogante dándole a entender a Sasuke que lo estaba escuchando.

-Tu... lo engaña...rias antes.

-No es mala idea-ella sonrió y el bastardo a sus pies también, mas o menos, estaba claro que había entendido su idea.-Aunque conociéndote, seguramente querrás ser tu mi supuesto amante ¿me equivoco?

El Uchiha volvió a sonreír, era un bastardo. Lo sabia. Sabia que Menma querría destrozarlo cuando se enterara de que la hermosa Hinata Hyuuga había estado con el desde antes de que el Namikaze estuviera con Sakura.

-Como no.-se agacho a su altura.-Muy bien, ahora haré que te curen todas las heridas y haré que llegues mas lejos que ese maldito rubio, bastardo.

Alzo las cejas sorprendió. ¿Aquello significaba lo que el creía?

-Si, pienso acostarme contigo Sasuke.

No supo que le hizo feliz, que su plan para seducirla a partir de una falsa entre ambos hubiera colado o que pudiera llegar tan lejos en tan poco tiempo con ella.

Ninguna de las dos cosas.

Por primera vez ella lo llamo por su nombre.

* * *

**Tomatazos, comentarios y demás. Abajo.**

**Nota: Se supone que el famoso "Koneko-chan" significa gatita, ya que en el CD Drama de un videojuego lo mencionaban y estaba traducido como tal.**


End file.
